


Sin City

by RAllatrix



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Good natured smut, Massage, RPF, Vanillth (vanilla filth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAllatrix/pseuds/RAllatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas..purely fiction in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin City

As soon as the door closed behind the bellhop, the tall, dark haired guest walked on exhausted legs to the bedroom of the suite that had been arranged for him by the studio.  He was torn.  A full week of shooting crammed into three days followed by a trans-Atlantic and then trans-continental flight made for one knackered actor.  He ran a hand through his unusually long hair and grimaced.  The extensions served to make his character fit into the mean streets of Leeds in the 1990’s, but at the moment they only made _him_ feel grungy.

“Fuck it,” he said aloud to the empty room as he tossed his black backpack onto an overstuffed chair and flopped his long legged frame across the king sized bed.

His agenda over the next 36 hours was hardly what he’d call ideal, but it would have to work in order to open his schedule for a future project that he wanted badly.  To make it work, he’d flown in to make a con appearance on Thursday afternoon and would turn around and be back in Leeds by Monday morning for his 6AM call.  It would be brutal, but he was certain that he’d push through it like he always did.

Ninety minutes later, he was doubting his conviction as he pounded the mattress in frustration.  All he wanted to do was sleep, but despite his exhaustion, he just couldn’t seem to relax.  He’d taken a long, hot shower to wash away the travel grime and ease muscles stiffened from flying.  He’d read for awhile from a period novel proposed to him as another future project, and although he’d gotten drowsy, he only tossed and turned when he tried to actually fall asleep.  Lounging naked on the bed, he’d begun to idly caress himself, wondering if that would do the trick when he heard a light knock at the door.

Throwing on the plush velour hotel robe, he went to answer the door.  Expecting one of his young co-stars to be on the other side, he was surprised to find an attractive redhead wearing a pale blue lab coat and carrying a small tote from the hotel spa.

“Can I help you?” he asked, his deep voiced roughened from disuse.

The woman smiled pleasantly and held up the bag as she replied, “Actually, I’m here to help you.”

“I think you may have the wrong room.  I didn’t request any spa services,” he began with a small shake of his head.

“I know,” she smiled again and explained, “It’s a complimentary service provided by the hotel for Con VIP’s.  May I come in?”

He nodded slowly and stepped aside to let her enter and then closed the door behind her saying thoughtfully,

“Might be just what I need.  I can’t seem to relax enough to fall asleep on my own.”  He paused and asked her, “Where would you like to set up?”

She gestured to the bedroom as she replied calmly, “I don’t use a table for in room services, so why don’t you strip down as far as you’re comfortable and lay down on the bed – you can use a towel as a drape if you like.  Just let me know when you’re ready.”

“OK,” he replied and walked into the bedroom in three long strides.  She’d barely looked around the room when she heard him call out, “Ready.”   Following him into the bedroom, her full mouth quirked as she saw that he’d removed the robe and was laying on his stomach, naked except for the thick white towel draped across his hips.

“That was fast,” she commented as she pulled a chair up to the bed next to him and set down her bag. 

He looked up to see her removing the lab coat to reveal a curvaceous body wrapped in white leggings and a snug white cami.  His blue eyes travelled over her quickly as he wondered what, if anything, she was wearing underneath before he laid his head down again and murmured in reply,

“I didn’t have much on – I’d thought a shower might help me sleep, but no such luck.  I don’t have the luxury of jet lag this trip,

“Hmmm,” she hummed sympathetically as she lit a candle and set it on the night stand and then removed a bottle of massage oil from her bag.  Setting it on the chair, she began to gently knead his shoulders and neck.

“Long flight?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he groaned softly, enjoying the feel of her hands as they exerted firm but gentle pressure on his tired muscles.  “AND, I must to do it all over again tomorrow evening…London – Las Vegas – London,” he sighed tiredly.

“That’s a lot of miles in two days!  You just relax and let me work out some of that travel tension so you can get some sleep.” She said quietly as she turned back to her supplies on the chair.

One eye open, he watched, admiring the curve of her ass in the leggings when she bent to plug in a small speaker she’d pulled from her bag along with an iPod.  His eye closed as calming music filled the room and she returned to his side.  He could hear the click of the bottle as she pumped oil onto her hands and then felt it drip warmly on his skin as she began to work on his right arm and shoulder.  It felt sublime to surrender his muscles to her care after months of pushing himself physically.  He was amazed at how quickly he was relaxing under her dexterous hands when he felt her gently nudge his shoulder and murmur,

“I’m sorry, but I can’t quite reach across to your left side.  Is it OK with you to scoot over toward the middle and I’ll move around you on the bed?”

“Mmmm, hmmm,” he rumbled low, already sliding over before she’d finished speaking.  “How’s that?” he asked absently.

“Perfect,” she replied softly, adjusting the towel over his hips and setting to work on massaging his broad back.  For the next thirty minutes she silently and thoroughly massaged his back from the tops of his broad shoulders down to the tips of his long feet, only giving cursory attention to the muscled curves of his behind through the towel.  She moved easily around him – kneeling alongside him or between his legs to reach different parts of his body.  He didn’t fall asleep, but he was increasingly relaxed as the minutes went by.  He _had been_ relaxed.  Until she gently nudged him again and quietly urged him to turn over.  She turned away momentarily to allow him to roll over and adjust the towel over his groin before she pivoted back to face him.  Once he was settled, she returned to the bed to continue the massage, her warm, oiled hands smoothing across his collarbones and the tops of this shoulders, then down his muscular arms.

He wasn’t sure exactly what had changed.  She was moving around him on the bed in the same way as she had before, but as he lay on his back, eyes closed, he began to become more aware of her presence beyond the soothing motion of her hands.  When she moved close to his head, he could smell a light, pleasant scent that clung to her skin.  He could feel the soft warmth of her body against his as she leaned back and forth to massage different parts of him.  His mind wandered to wonder how her soft warmth would feel laid across him…how she would feel moving under him.  Beneath the thick towel, his groin twitched in response to his increasingly erotic thoughts.

“Fuck!” he thought frantically.  The last thing he wanted was to embarrass her with another inopportune hard on.  He was wracking his brain for the unsexiest thoughts he could come up with when she leaned up from working on his calves and lower thighs and murmured,

“Is everything OK?  You tensed up all of a sudden.”

There it was again…that enticing scent and warm press against his side.  He groaned mentally and then rumbled a quick,

“No, no…everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, running her slick hands up to the top of his thighs just underneath the edge of the towel.  “You’re as tight as a drum through here.” 

His cock twitched again and he bit his lip to stifle a moan when she continued under the towel, her warm hands sliding up the length of his thickening shaft, stroking gently. His eyes flew open as she pulled off the concealing towel with one hand while the other continued to caress him, her thumb sliding slickly around the sensitive head.

“Mmmm, yes,” she said, eyeing his growing erection appreciatively.   She raised her dark eyes to meet his startled blue gaze with a smoldering smile and said throatily, “Here’s the problem.  You’ll never get any sleep unless I work this out.”

His mouth opened to object when instead a groan ripped from his chest as he felt her tongue flick out to lick his cock from root to tip.

“Fuck it,” he said for the second time that night, as he surrendered himself to a “Happy Ending.”  She looked up at him again, her mouth leaving his cock with a ‘pop’, her eyes smoky and replied huskily,

“All part of the VIP service sir – and remember, ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!’” before her full pink lips enveloped the head of his cock, her tongue slipping under the foreskin to lick around and around which made him arch into her in response.  Circling her hand around the base, she moved her mouth over and around the head.  She alternated between sucking and then backing off to lick up and down his shaft and then around the head before sucking him into the warm cavern of her mouth again. 

He growled deep in his throat when her free hand dropped to cup his balls and her thumb teasingly stroked his perineum.  Reaching a hand to gently touch her head, he rumbled,

“Wait a second.  Scoot back…I want to watch.”  She slipped to kneel on the floor between his legs as he slid forward to sit at the end of the bed.  When he leaned back on his elbows to watch her, her dark eyes captured his and he moaned again as he felt and saw his cock slip between her lips.  She took him in as far as she could and then resumed sucking and tonguing the head for awhile before she drew his length into her mouth again.  Just when he thought the heat and movements of her mouth and tongue might drive him insane with lust, she pressed her fist firmly against his “P-spot” and he exploded in her mouth with a growled,

“Fuck me!”

“Maybe later,” she said a moment  later, laughing softly as she watched him, totally spent, collapse backward onto the bed, his legs dangling off then end.  He would have fallen dead asleep right there if he hadn’t felt her nudging and urging him to slide back onto the bed.  He settled against the pillows mumbling something to her about a $500 casino chip he’d left on the dresser.

She smiled softly when she heard him begin to snore softly as she drew the bedcovers over him and started to quietly collect her things.

**Epilogue**

When he woke again, there was a thin shaft of bright sunlight peeking through the room darkening curtains.  Picking up his phone he saw the time on the display – 7AM.  He’d slept nearly twelve hours.  Slipping from the bed, he headed to the loo thinking that his unexpected jet lag “massage” had worked miracles.

When he came through the bathroom door, he was met with the sight of the tousled dark hair _(a red wig sat on the dresser)_ and laughing dark eyes of his “masseuse” where she sat naked on the edge of his bed.  His eyes moved over her lush curves as he smiled slowly and rumbled,

You’re up early Alyson…I thought you’d sleep in after “working” last night.”

“My flight leaves at eleven and I wanted to leave enough time,” Alyson replied as she tossed something in his direction.

“Enough time for what?” he asked as the something, cold and hard, hit him in the middle of his bare chest.  He caught it.  It was the $500 casino chip.  He looked at her curiously.

“I’m calling in your marker Rich – you should have just enough time to show me what YOU learned in that “ _massage”_ class you talked me into!”

“Do I have to wear the wig?” he asked, laughing when she hit him with a pillow as he reached for the bottle of massage oil she’d left on the nightstand for him.


End file.
